muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Vile Bunch
Band Members The article lists Flower-Eating Monster as one of the member's of the band, whereas Purple Heap is not listed as in the band but as more of a member of Alice Cooper's entourage. Now, Flower-Eating Monster clearly appears in "School's Out," but it's difficult to see who is playing the horns in "Welcome to My Nightmare." However, it seems that Purple Heap is the one who walks offstage behind Kermit after the opening number is over, not Flower-Eating Monster, even though he appears on the upstairs balcony while Alice is trying to get Kermit to sign the contract. Does anyone else think it's Purple Heap in the opening number? Or is there just an incongruity between who is onstage and who appears backstage? -- Peter (talk) 06:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Without having watched the episode recently, I can't comment on the specifics of who's in what scene. But the impression I got from my previous viewings was that Alice brought a whole bunch of monsters onto the show with him and they're incongruently used as his entourage and band members. Scooter says something at the top of the show about the monsters not being theirs (Alice says they're his); I always took this to mean not just the ones on screen at that moment. —Scott (talk) 04:26, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, my questions was kind of convoluted. What I'm really trying to figure out is: :::1) is the monster playing the horns in "Welcome to My Nightmare" the Flower-Eating Monster or Purple Heap? :::2) is the monster walking through the Backstage immediately after "Welcome to My Nightmare" the Flower-Eating Monster or Purple Heap? :::3) which Muppet Annual is the "Vile Bunch" picture from? My instinct says 1979 but I don't want to assume. ::-- Peter (talk) 14:27, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::1) Both. ::::2) Purple Heap. ::::-- MuppetDude 14:31, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Both? Are you sure about that? I know there are two trumpets being played, but it looks to me like it's a two-handed live-hand puppet. Speaking of which, is Flower Eating Monster or Purple Heap live-handed? -- Peter (talk) 14:44, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm positive. Flower-Eating Monster is a live-hand puppet. -- MuppetDude 14:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Is each monster playing one trumpet? Or are they in different locations? -- Peter (talk) 14:59, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Band Name , Beakie and Shark Drummer from The Vile Bunch]] : This band actually has a name, Its in one of the UK Muppet Annuals... I'll try to search for it later on! -- Warrick 12:40, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::That would be awesome! -- Scott, Scarecroe 16:57, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::: I believe its the vile bunch, But i'll check momentarily. I'll scan the image too... -- Warrick 14:18, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::: OK, Here is that image. Also I would still call the band 'The Vile Bunch'. Two are from the band and Beakie was also in the show. -- Warrick 14:30, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::::Fantastic image! Should we call the band The Vile Bunch though? It provides a nice way to give them a name (and it's very tempting), but the image really isn't of the band. You wouldn't see a poster with Janice, Animal and Beauregard called The Electric Mayhem. :::::Is there any other text in the Annual that suggests that's the name of the band? I'm voting for just calling them The Vile Bunch anyway, but it would be nice to have more on it. -- Scott, Scarecroe 15:12, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :::::: There isnt any other text supporting this. But I think it would be much better than 'Alice Coopers Band'. -- Warrick 16:16, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Which UK Muppet Annual is this picture from? -- Peter (talk) 18:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Member Names I've heard the name Silver Beak used before, and possibly Shark Drummer, but is "Weird Hairy Guy" right? -- Scott Scarecroe 03:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC)